Nighmares Under Purple Skies
by Demented Vampiric Zombie
Summary: The diary of Luna Lovegood kept during the months she spent in the dungeon under Malfoy Manor. Short and inspired by the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence. NOT a songfic! Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Day 1

******Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

**Day 1**

Dear Diary,

I was taken hostage by the other side, today. I'm being kept in a cold, dark, and damp dungeon under the Malfoys' house, but at least I'm not alone. Mr. Olivander is here, too; he made my wand. He says he's been here for months.

I was told not to expect to be freed, but I can't help but hope. They said they took me to stop my father from writing stuff that supports the resistance, but I hope he doesn't. I don't care what they do to me, he has to keep the faith alive!

They took me from the Hogwarts Express, on the way home for Christmas break. Ginny and I were talking in code about how we could free the students that are chained in the dungeons as punishment when a tall, black haired woman walked into the car. I recognized her from the Ministry from the year before last, but I wasn't sure who she was. Loads of people in the car went pale when they saw her, even Ginny, so she has to be pretty well known.

"Nobody talk, nobody move, nobody think!" she said as she pointed her wand at everyone in to car.

I sat still, and looked out the window with a smile on my face, trying not to do anything that could make her angry, but she grabbed my wrist anyway.

"Come with me!" she said, and I stood up as she had asked.

Ginny looked about to try and stop her, but I looked at her in a way that told her to let me go.

I politely went with the woman and she brought me to the Malfoys' house. There were more Death Eaters there, and they explained everything to me, took my wand, and brought me down to the dungeon with Mr. Olivander.

I don't have anything more to say other than I hope I get out of here soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know that this is short, and it only gets shorter, but it's supposed to be a diary entry, and they aren't typically very long...**

**Review!**


	2. Day 3

**Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

**Day 3**

Dear Diary,

I've barely slept at all since I got here! It's so cold, and it's so loud upstairs that I can't get more than an hour's sleep at once! Not to mention that they barely feed us! Mr. Olivander and I are lucky if we get a rotten apple to share between us a day!

Mr. Olivander says that there's worse to come, and I'm afraid he's right. He says that he's been tortured with Cruciatus, and by the way he was shaking when he told me, I'm fairly certain he isn't lying.

According to him, the woman who took me from the train is Bellatrix Lestrange. The name sounds familiar, but I'm too tired and weak from not eating to figure out where I've heard it…

**A/N**

**I skipped day two to make itmore like a real diary, which doesn't always get written in every day.**

**I meant it when I said it would get shorter!**

**Review!**


	3. Day 4

******Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

Day 4

Dear Diary,

I know where I've heard that horrible sadist's name before! I read it in the Prophet year before last, when she broke out of Azkaban, but I don't remember it from that. My boyfriend, Neville, told me all about how she tortured his poor parents! Just thinking about it makes me want to kill her!

There's screaming coming from upstairs right now. Mr. Ollivander (who just told me that his name is spelled with two Ls not 1) says that whoever it is that's being tortured is close to breaking like Neville's parents. I'm not sure whether I want them to be or not. Once they're insane, they won't be them anymore, but at least they (it?) won't be hurting any longer.

I miss my friends and dad so much! I don't know how I'm going to make it through much longer without some sort of contact with them! If you're reading this, I hope it's because I'm on vacation or something and not because I'm…er…no longer with you.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's a bit longer than the last one, but not much. They'll get a bit longer soon(ish), I promise!**

**Review!**


	4. Day 10

****

**Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...**

* * *

Day 10

Dear Diary,

Mr. Ollivander was right! Bellatrix came down here yesterday and tortured us with Cruciatus! I could take it at school, at least then I had my friends with me and I was well fed and rested, and the students weren't very well practiced, but here, I didn't think I was going to make it through with my sanity! Bellatrix is powerful and experienced, she knew just how to make it horrible! And the worst part is, she did it because she was bored! My body still hasn't recovered, and it was a whole day ago! I know because at night time, it's quieter up there than it is during the day, that's how we tell days. I'm shaking so hard right now!

On the bright side, I've finally gotten used to the noise and cold and I can sleep now. I can sleep for hours at a time, isn't that great?! And they started feeding us, not more, but more decent food. We're still lucky to get an apple, but at least, if we do, it's not rotten! I'm letting Mr. Ollivander have most of the food because he's been here longer and he's eaten less, but he won't take all of it, no matter how much I ask him to.

When I sleep, my dreams are incredible! They're filled with bright colors and sunny days with my friends…I don't ever want to wake up! You know, it's funny, my life is completely backwards right now, even my dreams: My dreams are great, it's not until I wake up that I get the nightmares.

**A/N**

**I'd like to say right now, that any spelling and/or grammar mistakes that you see in this story are there because this is supposed to be the diary of a hungry, scared, weak, sleep deprived, sixteen year-old girl who doesn't have the energy nor the will power to look over what she writes in her diary for mistakes. For this reason (and this reason only) I am not looking over what I type up. In other words: _This story is sloppy for effect, not because I'm lazy so please don't comment about this in a review!_**

**Also, I forgot to mention, I've already said that in my story Luna is dating Neville. This is the only thing in this story that is not cannon compliant. I'm just an avid Luna/Neville shipper, so I had to put it in.**

**Review!**


	5. Day 17

************

Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...

* * *

Day 17

Dear Diary,

They've started feeding us rotted food, again. I don't know why they have, but they have. Mr. Ollivander says it cycles through.

Right now, they have him upstairs, and I hear screaming. He told me the other day that when they take you up there they want to know something, they aren't just hurting you because they feel like it. I wonder how they think he'll be able to think straight when he's suffering like that…

My dreams are getting more vivid. They're filled with nature and animals and friends. Sometimes I even dream that my Mum's still alive! Those are my favorites. I also really like the ones where I'm on a date with Neville! I sleep loads of times a day, so I have loads of different dreams. I'm still amazed that I still haven't had a single bad dream since I got here. I guess my waking life is such a nightmare that I don't need them in my sleep, too.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME FIVE MONTHS TO UPDATE! I lost my motivation and I've just recently regained it.**

**I'm going to try to update in accordance with the day number on the chapter, so the next chapter (day 18) will be posted tomorrow and so on, but I can't promise I won't miss a day here and there. I have up to day 56 written in my notebook, and I'm going to type some of them up tonight, so if I DO miss a day, it'll probably be because I forgot or I'm not allowed on the computer or something like that.**

**Please, please, please review (even you Keeper, tell me what you think online so you add to the review count, which is always good).**


	6. Day 18

****

Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...

* * *

Day 18

Dear Diary,

When they brought Mr. Ollivander back down, he was bandaged and whimpering. I went over to comfort him, and I realized he smelled clean! He must've told them whatever it is that they wanted to know, and they gave him a shower in return! I wonder what it was he told them…

I almost wish they wanted to know something from me, too; but the lives of everyone in the resistance aren't worth a shower…

* * *

**A/N**

This chapter is only 77 words! I can't figure out a way to make it longer, so here it is...the next one is almost the length of Days 17 and 18 combined, so they aren't going to stay like this for long...

***_Waits for reviews_***


	7. Day 23

****

Disclaimer: If I was the actual author of Harry Potter, I would NOT be putting my stories on any website with the word fan in the name...

* * *

Day 23

Dear Diary,

Bellatrix was bored again. And this time she brought a friend. I think it was her husband, but I'm not sure. I wouldn't think anyone would ever want to marry her, but I suppose it's possible. She kept calling him 'Rodo.'

I could deal with Bellatrix on her own, to some extent, but when she has help, it's absolutely unbearable! They tied me up with chains and cursed rope that burned like fire everywhere it touched; I could actually see the fiery glow under it.

Bellatrix stayed in charge of it mostly the whole time, but 'Rodo' did do a fair bit with his whip. I can still feel the sting of it on my back. He also left cuts all over my arms and legs. Bellatrix used a spell to make them stop bleeding and become invisible, but they're still there and they still hurt. At least they aren't going to make me bleed to death, and Mr. Ollivander doesn't have to look at them…

Mr. Ollivander has been telling me loads of stories, lately, but I'm starting to get a bit sleepy, so I'll have to tell you another time…

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this is so late in the day! I lost the page out of my notebook that it was written on and I can't find it, so I had to make this up as I went! I got distracted when I was looking for it earlier, so I didn't update earlier! I'm sorry!**

**This was supposed to be tomorrows entry (I found half of this one and none of the one that was supposed to be put up today, so this is what I put up), so there won't be another update for a week. Like I said, I'M SORRY!**

**As always, review! NOW! Before you forget! I'm watching you...just kidding...or am I...?**


	8. Day 30

Day 30

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I've only been here for a month! I feel like it's been so much longer! Time just goes by so much more slowl when you're sad or hurt! I do hope I won't be here for much longer; though, if my being released would hurt my friends, I would stay here forever.

I think that whip that that 'Rodo' man hit me with a week ago was cursed. The places where it touched me still hurt exactly as much as they did when it first hit me, all the time. Time goes even slower than it does when I'm uninjured. I guess I have to deal with it, for now. That's all I can do.

They've started feeding us fresher food, again. I'm still half dead with hunger, but at least what I do eat tastes good.

I really, really miss Neville, Ginny, and everyone else from the D.A. at school! I don't know how to say this without sounding evil, but I wish they were here...but I don't want here to be here...

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, it has been 732 days since I last updated this fic...what excuses can I really give...?**

**Okay, 730 days ago (two years ago, almost to the hour), I DID lose all access to the internet from my house, which I didn't regain until this April...**

**But, now, it's November, and I have absolutely no excuse for the time between regaining it and now. All I can say is that I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really raelly really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry.**

**Is there any way you could ever possibly forgive me? Please?**


	9. Day 35

Day 35

Dear Diary,

They've just told me that Neville's been targeted for death by the Carrows. I don't know if I should be scared or relieved that he might actually go into hiding and not risk his neck over other people anymore. They said he hasn't been killed, yet, though, so I'm not too upset, right now. I'm sure they'll tell me if they do really kill him. Until then, I can't let myself worry. For all I know, they could be making all of it up...

That whip was definitely cursed. It still hasn't dulled. I don't think it'll hurt forever, but it'll probably hurt for another week or two. But I can bear it. It's not as bad as you would imagine it to be.

I'm actually becoming quite bored down here. It's nearly pitch dark, only a bit of light gets through the cracks around the door, so I can't draw anything. I don't want to waste paper by writing stories or articles. There's no books or wireless. And Mr. Ollivander's stories are getting repetitive. There aren't even any people to watch! I'm not complaining that nobody else is down here, because that would mean someone else had been captured, but if I'm here for much longer, I'm afraid I'm going to start waiting for the next time I'm tortured just because it'll break up the monotony...

* * *

**A/N**

**Two chapters in one night! Woo! It's only been...two...years...since the one before last...yeah...again, I'm really really sorry...I'm trying, now...**

**You might even get a third chapter tonight, but the next one's pretty long and it's already after 3 AM here, so I'm not making any guarantees...**


End file.
